


Give Me the Remote

by originalhybridlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, olicity - Freeform, olicity drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Felicity and Oliver wrestle over the tv remote on date night. [This was requested]





	Give Me the Remote

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write drabbles but this was requested so here you go. I hope you like it. :)

"Felicity, give me the remote." Oliver leveled her with his best 'Arrow' look. 

"The 'Arrow' look? Really?" Felicity questioned leveling him with a look of her own. "That didn't work on me when we first met. What makes you think it's going to work on me now that we're married?" 

"Fe-li-ci-ty," he growled. "It's movie night and I do not want to spend it watching Star-Trek."

"It's actually Star-Wars but we could always watch Star-Trek next." Felicity grinned and he groaned. 

"How about neither, can't we just watch an action movie or a comedy or something?" He leaned in toward her on the couch, dipping his head down, brushing her hair back and brushing his lips lightly against her neck. 

Felicity tipped her head to the side, giving him more room, humming under her breath. 

Oliver smiled to himself reaching out for the remote she held but just as his fingers skimmed the remote he felt it being yanked away and Felicity slipping away from him off the couch. 

"Nuh-uh." Felicity waved the remote at him. "Did you really think it would be that easy." 

"Hand me the remote." he glared playfully at her. "Or you might regret it." 

"Oh really? How so? What could you possibly do to me?" Felicity challenged playfully. 

Oliver grinned. "You're about to find out." He lunged off the couch after her. 

Felicity let out a yelp and barely evaded his grasp, using the recliner chair next to the couch as a shield. "Oliver, no."

"Yes." He maneuvered around the chair his arm snaking around to grab her around the waist, she gasped swerving around as his hand grazed her waist. 

She ran around the couch and let out a yelp as Oliver tackled her onto it. 

"Oliver." She laughed. "Okay, okay, you can have the remote." she caved offering it to him. 

Oliver tossed the remote away and leaned his elbows on either side of her, caging her in with his body. "I don't care about the remote anymore." He leaned down, pressing kisses to her cheeks and jawline, to her mouth, pecking her lips. "I love your laugh." 

Felicity smiled up at him, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Oliver smiled. "Then I consider myself the luckiest man in the world to love and be loved by you." 

He captured her mouth in a loving kiss. Felicity smiled against his mouth returning his kiss. 

She loved movie date night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
